


Baby, don't be so cruel

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft is Insecure, Smut, Some angst, greg doesn't like it, mycroft is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft is a very logical and reasonable man but the Green Monster isn't easy to fight off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yellin' from the rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847227) by [Readingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics). 



Mycroft had a jealous side. It wasn't a big side of himself and usually he could keep the green monster at bay with common sense and logic.

 

Today was not one of those day.

 

He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him. He couldn't do anything about it, he was stuck with boring government officials and he was there to _mingle._ Or as Mycroft liked to call it in his mind, kiss arse to prevent a new war. It was beyond tedious and the men surrounding him now were a different kind of boring.

 

He kept listening to the talk and trying to be funny, answering at the right time, shaking his head or offering a little, tight smile. All the while his eyes drifted to the other side of the room.

 

He heard a giggle, a _giggle,_ and barely stopped himself from growling. The man that had giggled so loud the entire world probably had heard it was Greg Lestrade, his boyfriend/lover/partner for 3 months now. He still didn't know what to call Greg. Boyfriend sounded too silly and young. Lover didn't cover all they had and partner sounded too serious, too committed. They hadn't been together that long and they hadn't said those words to each other. Well, Mycroft had once after a spectacular shag but Greg had been asleep so it didn't count.

 

His eyes went back to the other side of the room. Greg was talking and laughing with a man Mycroft didn't know. That alone made him irritated, it was his job to know everyone damnit! Specially a man as good looking as that one, flirting and talking up his boyfriend. Lover. Partner.

 

The man was tall, taller then Mycroft and had the most wonderful deep brown skin, almost like chocolate. He was very fit, the muscles of his shoulders, arms and chest coming out through his black shirt and light grey vest. He had the start of a beginning beard and it made him look a little older then he really was. The man was clearly 5 years younger then Greg. His long hand rested on Greg's shoulder and Mycroft held the stem of his wineglass tighter.

 

Greg laughed again and the man's hand slid down Greg's arm slowly before releasing him. Mycroft saw the bright smile on the man's face, his white teeth shining like the sun. Then the man leaned towards Greg whispering something in his ear and that was the last strew.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

He walked towards Greg, not taking his eyes of him, trying to walk slowly and with authority. Before Mycroft reached them the man walked away and out of sight.

 

“Mycroft! There you are. Done enough mingling for tonight?”

 

“Yes, I think we've both done enough of that. Let's go home shall we.” Mycroft heard the irritation in his voice and the green monster inside him was roaring. Greg's smile faded and he frowned, looking Mycroft up and down.

 

“If you keep doing that you're going to break the glass.” Greg said, pointing to Mycroft's hands. Mycroft blinked in confusion Looking down he saw his knuckles turned white around the glass. He released his dead man's grip on it and placed the glass on a nearby table.

 

“Mycroft, you okay?”

 

Greg still had a frown between his eyes but he let himself be pulled towards the exit. His driver came round the corner 2 minutes later and they went home.

 

The silence in the car was oppressing and Greg tried to break it with small talk about the evening. Mcyroft answered short and snappish and Greg stopped talking after a while. Mycroft glanced sideways, seeing Greg look outside the window, the London nightlife scene flashing past them.

 

 

The car stopped in front of Mycroft's building and he got out, rounded the car and opened the door for Greg. He was the second of unease before Greg got out. He waved off his driver and went to go inside when Greg's voice called out.

 

“Thanks for the lovely evening Mycroft. I had a great time, text me next week okay.”

 

Greg started walking away and Mycroft felt panic raise in his chest.

 

“Wait! Where are you going?” He grabbed Greg's arm, making the other man stop and he was surprised by the look on Greg's face.

 

“Where do you think Mcyroft? Home! I may not be a master of deduction but I can tell when my presence isn't wanted.” He pulled Mycroft's arm away, turning to leave again.

 

“Stop! No, please! Don't go Gregory”

 

“Don't go all _Gregory_ on my arse Mycroft! What was that tonight? Why are you acting like a prick?” Greg's voice got louder and there was a small blush beginning on Greg's face. Mycroft looked down at the ground, shame bubbling up, making him unable to speak for a moment.

 

Then he remembered the man standing so close to Greg, whispering something in his ear and the jealousy came back.

 

“What was what tonight Gregory? I wasn't the one mingling with that guy. Laughing and giggling like a lovesick fool.”

 

Greg looked as if he had been punched in the gut and Mycroft regretted his words the moment he said them.

 

“I see. You know what? Call me when you get your head out of your arse. Goodnight”

 

With that Greg walked away, leaving a stunned and slightly ashamed Mycroft behind in the cold winter night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft didn't call Greg for 2 weeks. In that time he had meetings, traveled to Europe and prevented a war or two. At night he though about what had happened at the party and his shame just got bigger.

 

Yes, the man had been gorgeous and had been flirty with Greg but Greg hadn't really flirted back. He'd just talked and laughed like he did so many times while dealing with people. It didn't mean Greg wanted to shag that man senseless.

Even if Greg did want to do that Mycroft knew he would never. Greg was a man of honor and good manners and he would never cheat on him. Mycroft knew that so why had he been so jealous?

 

He starred at himself in the mirror, really looking at himself and he sighed. He was anything but handsome. Compared to that man he was an ugly duckling. Mycroft looked at his belly, too soft, the result of many late nights, bad food and not enough exercise. He didn't like the freckles all over his body, the lack of muscles, the paleness of his skin.

 

“So beautiful.”

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

“Those bloody freckles.”

 

Mycroft remembered the endearments Greg had whispered in his ear, he felt heat rise in his face just thinking about it but still. That voice inside his head didn't really believe it, a voice that sounded a lot like his brother.

 

He grabbed his clothes and changed for the night, eyeing his phone on his nightstand. It was 11 PM on a Saterdaynight. Greg would probably be out, having fun with his coworkers.

 

Mycroft took his phone, typing out a message and hit sent before he changed his mind.

 

**I'm sorry Greg. I was a fool. Please forgive me. MH**

 

The response came back minutes later and Mycoft felt his heart take a leap. With hands that were slightly shaking he read the message. And then he smiled, typing out a response and going down to the living room.

 

 

**You home? I'm coming over. Daft bastard :) Greg**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft was shifting in his seat, trying to maintain eye contact with Greg but it was hard. The moster of jealousy had all gone now, replaced by his close brother shame and Mycroft didn't know where to look as he tried to explain his behavior to Greg. 

Greg looked gorgeous as always and that didn't help, the top buttons of his shirt were open and he couldn't stop looking at the exposed skin. 

“So I. I apologize for being a fool and acting like a prick.” Mycroft was almost whispering now, fixing his eyes on a spot above Greg's head. He couldn't blame him if he didn't want to see him anymore. Lord knew Greg could have anyone he wanted. Someone better, fitter, younger. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The idea of not being with Greg made something burn inside him, he couldn't see a future without him really and that made him panic. The Ice Man finally had found a heart and by his stupid and childish actions he stood to lose it. 

“Mycroft. I.” Mycroft heard the little sigh out of Greg's mouth and he prepared himself for the pain of being rejected. 

“You silly man. Why would I ever want anyone but you?” Greg walked over to him, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Mycroft's shoulder. 

“That guy was nice yes, and good looking for sure but Mycroft, he was way too young for me! And even if he wasn't, why would I ever trade you? You're gorgeous, smart, funny. You make me laugh after a bloody awful day at work, you don't bug me about my long work hours. Mycroft, we're perfect for each other. Why would I throw that away?” 

Mycroft turned to look at Greg, his bright smile sending warmth through Mcyroft's body instantly. Mycroft saw the sparkle in Greg's brown eyes and he blushed even more. He had been a complete idiot. Mycroft saw the truth and love in Greg's eyes. He took Greg's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on Greg's knuckles. 

“I'm sorry.” Mycroft whispered, looking up at Greg and leaning forward. 

Greg's smile just got wider and he kissed Mycroft hot and sweet on the mouth. Mycroft moaned when their tongues met and his hand went to Greg's hair, grabbing it tightly. 

Greg growled and kissed Mycroft harder, assaulting his tongue, biting Mycroft's lip before going to Mycroft's neck and sucking a mark. 

“You're mine Mycroft, I'm yours. Don't ever forget it.” Greg said, an edge of dark possessiveness in it that made Mycroft's dick twitch in his pants. 

“Yours. Only yours.” He panted back, his hands traveling down Greg's shirt, going under the hem to connect to naked skin. Greg hissed when Mycroft pinched his nipple, stroking the chest hairs, going further down to tug at Greg's jeans. 

“Someone's eager. Oh!” Greg's breath left him as Mycroft took hold of Greg's dick and started pumping it fast into his fist. He used his other hand to take his own cock out, kicking his pants down to his knees. Already there were drops of precome on the head and Mycroft knew it wouldn't last long. 

He kissed Greg again, sloppy and desperate and his dick twitched in his hand when Greg moaned, arching his back of the sofa to get closer to Mycroft. 

“Oh, just like that, don't stop. Oh Myc.” Greg's hand went to Mycroft's arse, squeezing it hard, nails digging in. Mycroft felt Greg's hot breath near his shoulder. Hearing the man fall apart was divine, he would never get enough of it. 

“Oh, almost there. Don't stop, faster. Oh Myc. So good.” 

Mycroft went faster, pumping Greg's dick and trying to hold the rhythm pumping his own. Greg's hand found his and the extra pressure was enough for Mycroft to come on both their hands. 

Mycroft managed two more strokes before Greg came too, a primal scream filling the room. They stayed, half on top of each other, coming down, before Mcyroft reached for the box of tissues on the side table. 

“That was.”

“Yeah, nothing like good, old fashioned make up sex to end the night with.” Greg smirked, planting a kiss on Mycroft's forehead. 

“Will you. Will you stay the night?” Mycroft felt butterflies in his stomach, they did just have amazing sex but were they really good now? 

“Of course love. Now, no more weird idea's in that head of yours Mycroft. I'm here to stay and I'm not going anywhere till you tell me to piss off. Got it?” 

Greg got off the sofa, heading to the bedroom, taking of his shirt along the way. Mycroft's eyes followed the line of Greg's back, the swell of his arse as he walked further down the room. Greg stopped and turned, showing off his impressive chest, his nipples standing up because of the cool air. Mycroft liked his lips and he saw the heat and lust in Greg's eyes. 

“Wanna go for round two Myc?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events on Yellin' from the rooftop that you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7847227/chapters/17917495
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ghislainem, I hope you like this story too.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Norah Jones.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
